The present invention relates to computational creativity, and more specifically, to generation of work products. Various types of work products are made using a set of constituents. As an example, a recipe is a type of work product that utilizes a set of ingredients to make a particular food dish. A menu is a type of work product that includes a set of food dishes. Businesses and other entities often have a set of work products which are offered for sale or used within an entity. Entities may desire to use new and/or different work products over time. For example, a restaurant may periodically alter a set menu.